


My Dearest

by voiceless_terror



Series: adhd jon adventures [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: AU- Jon and Martin have been dating since season one, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, Pure sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voiceless_terror/pseuds/voiceless_terror
Summary: “Pass me the towel, dear?”“Ah y-yes, of course.”Martin has a million pet names for Jon. Jon attempts to reciprocate.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: adhd jon adventures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024837
Comments: 29
Kudos: 347





	My Dearest

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the universe of my 'adhd jon adventures,' but it's absolutely not necessary to read those beforehand. Works as a stand alone as well!

“Morning, love.” 

It’s so easy for him. Just slips out, really. Jon doesn’t understand how he does this.

It happens with enough frequency that you’d think Jon would be used to it. The easy greetings in the morning, when he slips past him at work with a peck on the cheek, as they wash the dishes (as Martin washes the dishes). And yet each time he hears an endearment, he goes immediately warm all over. It’s embarrassing how flustered he gets.

“Pass me the towel, dear?”

“Ah y-yes, of course.”

Darling. Dearest. Hun. There’s a memorable ‘babe,’ somewhere in there. Jon has to leave the room after that incident, he swears he saw Martin smirking out of the corner of his eye. He thinks Martin has some sort of ulterior motive, enjoys watching him blush and stammer. 

‘Sweetheart’ makes him melt. It’s very strange, that one. He’s never been called a sweetheart in his life. Not by his grandmother, not by any partners. Perhaps his parents used it at some point, but it’s not something he would remember. He has no memory of his father, and only the passing recollection of a woman running her fingers through his hair. He thinks that’s his mother, but it might have just been a dream.

Sweetheart fills him with warmth. Jon can be nice, tender. Not with many people, but always with Martin. It didn’t start out that way, no. But Martin was able to peel back his layers and lower his defenses. He _sees_ him and knows that Jon likes to see him smile and make him happy. He’s always wanted to please people. It’s just hard, sometimes.

Even the snarky ones are fond in their own way. _Ass,_ he’ll mutter, whenever Jon slips into sarcasm. ‘Brat’ when he’s being contrary. That’s familiar ground- Georgie always used to do this, able to make the derogatory sound sweet. But sentimental? Never. 

Jon can’t get the words past his lips. He has to _think_ about it, make a conscious effort. Is that strange? Is that normal? He doesn’t think so. Martin doesn’t seem to mind the lack of endearments, and he hopes the man would let him know if he did. He can’t manage snark just yet, it reminds him too much of the early days when Jon meant the words as an insult. Besides, he likes when Martin’s a bit snippy. There’s a lot of fire in him, and Jon’s attracted like a moth to the flame. 

But Martin deserves sweet words more than he does. He deserves Jon’s effort. So now he’s spiraling at his desk, agonizing over a list of ‘135 Adorable Nicknames for Your S.O.’ while he ignores the incessant emails from Elias.

The lists are very comprehensive, albeit annoyingly gendered. He’s not going to call Martin his ‘Baby Angel’ or his ‘Honey Bunch.’ ‘Sweet pea’ is out of the question, he’s not an eighty-five year old grandmother from the American South. _Martin’s taken all the good ones,_ he grouses. He doesn’t want to copy him, after all- he wants to be original. These are _too_ original. _And ridiculous._

Before he knows it, an entire afternoon’s passed and all he has is a scribbled, nonsensical list of ‘Under No Circumstances,’ ‘Tentative,’ and ‘Yes (?).’ Everything in the ‘Yes’ section has already been used by Martin- it’s safe ground, tried and true. He hopes Martin doesn’t mind.

That night Martin’s yawning, off to bed while Jon’s still reading in the living room, engrossed in some terrible crime novel. He gets his customary peck on the cheek and a ‘Come to bed soon, dear.’ He feels his face redden as per usual and thinks, _now’s your chance._

“I will,” he pauses. It’s too long, Martin’s almost at the door when he finally tacks on the “love.” _Why did you pause? Idiot, you sound so_ stupid-

But Martin goes still, standing in the dark doorway of the bedroom. He turns and Jon hazards a quick glance at his face- there’s a smile, he’s surprised. He doesn’t say anything but his gaze is enough to ignite a small burst of pride in Jon’s chest. _Not too shabby, Sims!_

He tries it again at dinner the next day. They’re talking about something inane like the weather; Jon hasn’t really been following, too consumed in mental preparation for his next attempt. So it’s inevitably awkward when Jon interrupts Martin in the middle of his sentence to ask for something he doesn’t even need.

“Can you pass me the salt-” Another pause. Why does he keep pausing? _Just spit it out!_ “-dear?” Martin halts his speech, looking at him quizzically.

And then he _snickers._

Jon flushes, embarrassment flooding his every nerve. He goes instantly on the defensive, though Martin hasn’t said a word. “I-I’m trying!” he sputters, and it only serves to encourage Martin’s laughter. “It’s not as easy for me as it is for you, I’m not good at this- stop _laughing!”_

“I’m sorry!” Martin tries to stifle it and fails miserably. Jon feels terribly self-conscious. “It’s- you’re just so _cute,_ that’s all. Absolutely adorable.”

Jon huffs, crossing his arms. “I am _not._ ”

“You _are,”_ Martin insists, his smile growing mischievous. _Oh no._ “My dear, sweet Jonathan!” 

It’s completely intolerable. “Okay, that’s enough-”

“Sunshine of my day-”

“Martin.”

“Archivist of my heart-”

_“Martin.”_

“My lovebug, my muffin, my _little bean boy-”_

“What does that even _mean?”_

“I don’t know!” Martin’s laughing in earnest and Jon can’t help but join him. “But you like it! Look, you’re smiling.”

“I am not,” Jon grumbled, lying. “I-I just want to be able to do the same for you.”

“And I very much appreciate the effort,” Martin assures him, taking his hand. “But you don’t have to, if it’s not comfortable. I don’t mind, I promise.” Jon sighs, trying to believe the words. It isn’t fair- he _should_ be able to do this, he _wants_ to do this.

“Besides, I, well-” Martin starts to fidget, looking suddenly nervous. “This is going to sound stupid. Don’t laugh.”

“You laughed at _me.”_ A shorter pause. “Dear.”

“That time was better,” Martin replies distractedly. “I, um, like it when- when you just say my name?”

_What?_ Jon says as much.

“It’s-It’s just nice, is all!” It’s Martin’s turn on the defensive as he starts to stammer. “The way you say it, I don’t know- it’s kind. It’s got...it’s got _love_ in it.” He looks at his lap, his voice going soft. “I’m not used to that.” _Oh._

Jon squeezes his hand. “Martin.”

Martin blushes, his eyes narrow. “Don’t start.”

“Mahhhh-tin.”

He lets go of Jon’s hand to swat at his arm. “Stop that.”

_“Martin Martin Martin Martin-”_

“Okay, okay! You’ve made your point, I’ve taken my medicine.” He lifts his glasses, wiping a stray tear from the laughing fit earlier. “You’re terrible, you know.”

“Love you too.”

A pause.

“Do you, uh, still need the salt?”

“Oh.” Jon blinks, remembering the initial conversation. “Not at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not one of my prompts, but something I've wanted to write for a while. Just pure, unadulterated fluff. Exactly what I needed today. Many thanks to everyone at the writer's discord who helped me brainstorm cute pet names!
> 
> Let me know if you enjoyed! You can find me @voiceless-terror on tumblr for prompts and asks. Thanks for reading!


End file.
